Shiawase
by Lufia1
Summary: Quatre and Trowa go on a picnic


Shiawase  
By Lufia  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, Trowa and Quatre would be an official couple. That being said, enjoy the fic!  
*************************************************************************  
  
Trowa Barton sat on the windowsill, his green eyes focused on some point beyond the high-rise buildings. He sighed, turning his gaze upward toward the sun. It would be a perfect day outside. The sky was a dazzling shade of blue; the sun shone cheerily down; puffy white clouds dotted the blue artistically. If he were anywhere but a fifteenth floor rathole in the city, Trowa would call it a good day.  
  
"Good morning!" a bright voice called. "Wow, it sure its pretty outside, isn't it, Trowa?"  
  
Trowa glanced over at the smiling blond boy who had come up beside him. "Good morning, Quatre."  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner beamed. "It looks like an artist created the sky today."  
  
"Quatre," Trowa said, shifting on the sill so he faced the wide-eyed boy, "what do you say we take a walk outside?"  
  
Quatre's smile widened. "That's a wonderful idea! There's a park on the edge of town we could go to. And, we could pack a picnic lunch, if you want. The fresh air and sunshine will do us good."  
  
Trowa's visible eye lit up at the mention of a picnic. In his usual tone, he replied, "That sounds good."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Quatre and Trowa were strolling down the sidewalk toward the park. Well, Quatre was strolling, holding the picnic basket tightly in one hand as he skipped obliviously through the crowded sidewalks. Trowa wove in and out and around, hands tucked in his pockets, trying to keep up with his friend. He allowed the corner of his mouth to turn up slightly as he heard Quatre begin to hum as he walked. "Slow down, Quatre," he said, ducking around a gaggle of preteen girls.  
  
Quatre turned, swinging the basked in front of him with both arms, and waited expectantly for Trowa to catch up.  
  
"The crowd seems to part naturally for you," Trowa remarked as he fell into step just behind the blond.  
  
Quatre shrugged. "We're almost there; look up ahead."  
  
Trowa looked up from the sidewalk, feeling his mood lighten considerably at the sight of green grass and towering trees. Quatre could've sworn there was a slight bounce in Trowa's step as they approached.  
  
Trowa led the way through the little gate, making a beeline for a little hill over to the right.   
  
"This is the perfect spot!" Quatre exclaimed. "It's so peaceful."  
  
Trowa nodded, settling down in the grass and leaning back against a tree. "So, what's for lunch?"  
  
Quatre beamed. "Chicken salad sandwiches, carrot sticks, and juice. Oh, and some of those chocolate chip cookies Catherine baked us for dessert."  
  
Trowa nodded again, taking a half of a sandwich from the basked. Quatre had made a quaint little lunch. Adding his sister's cookies had been a nice touch. "Cathy's good a baking," he remarked.  
  
Quatre nodded eagerly, swallowing a sip of juice. "Your sister's desserts are even better than those Rasid's wife makes."  
  
Trowa allowed a small grin, which caused Quatre to beam. The two ate the rest of their meal in relative silence. "So, shall we take that walk now?" Trowa finally asked, draining the last dregs of juice from his Thermos and rising. Quatre nodded, packing up the basket.  
  
"Will the basket be okay for a bit?"  
  
"I'm sure, Quatre. Let's go."  
  
Trowa ambled slowly down the hill and onto the path, picking a direction at random. He dug his hands into his pockets and shut his eyes, enjoying the feel of the sun on his face and the tickle of breeze through his long bangs. Beside him, Quatre walked in an easy stride, hands clasped behind his back. Every few minutes, his blue-green eyes swiveled up to glance at Trowa. He was surprised to find the taller boy smiling as they walked.  
  
"This is nice, isn't it, Trowa?" Quatre asked quietly.  
  
Trowa's eyes opened and he glanced down at the other boy, nodding. "Yes, it is nice." He let his hands fall out of his pockets and swing slightly at his sides. Quatre sighed, relaxing his own posture. "Would you mind, Little One?" Trowa asked, catching Quatre's hand.  
  
The blond smiled widely. "Not at all." The pair walked hand in hand through the entire park. Neither said another word on their journey until they ended up back at their picnic basket some hours later.  
  
"We should head back now," Trowa said, reaching down with his free hand and scooping up the handle of the basket."  
  
"I suppose," Quatre replied. "We should do this again."  
  
"We should," Trowa agreed. He turned toward the exit, tugging lightly on Quatre's hand. Quatre smiled up at him, and he returned the gesture. The two left the park, hand in hand. 


End file.
